


Come what may

by TLen



Series: One Night Only [6]
Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Während Johns OP im Krankenhaus. Angesiedelt vor „I owe it all to you“





	Come what may

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

 

Wäre dies die Entbindungsstation, der Anblick des jungen Mannes, der unruhig im Warteraum auf und ab lief, wäre ein erwarteter und gewohnter gewesen. Doch dies war die chirurgische Abteilung und die Nachricht, auf die sie warteten, war nicht die eines neugeborenen Babys sondern einer geglückten Operation ihres Mannes, ihres Ex-Mannes. Laurie verbesserte sich in Gedanken. Sie neigte dazu, von John noch immer als ihrem Mann zu denken. Nicht, dass sie noch irgendwelche Besitzansprüche auf ihn erhob. Und ihre Gefühle waren längst nur noch freundschaftlicher Natur. Aber natürlich fühlte sie sich ihm noch verbunden, erst recht in eiern Situation wie dieser, und sie wusste, dass es John in Bezug auf sie genauso ging. 

Er hatte sie gebeten zu kommen, falls es irgendwelche Entscheidungen zu treffen gab. Schließlich barg jeder Eingriff Risiken in sich und er wollte nicht, dass seine Mutter mit irgendetwas belastet wurde und mit Sicherheit wollte er nicht, dass man Kontakt zu seinem Vater aufnahm. Sie war der Bitte gern nachgekommen. Sie würde für ihn alles tun und sie wusste, dass er dies für sie genauso tun würde. Nun fast alles, aber vielleicht konnten sie auch über das Thema Baby noch einmal reden, wenn er erst einmal seine Schmerzen und seine damit einhergehende Abhängigkeit los war. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn dann verstehen machen, dass sich die Geschichte nicht zwangsläufig wiederholen musste und dass er ein guter Vater wäre, ein viel besserer als sein eigener, und dass sie gemeinsam Eltern sein konnten ohne weiterhin ein Paar zu sein. 

Aber dies konnte warten. Vielmehr beschäftigte sie im Moment, die Frage, warum er hier war. Sicher, sie hatte erwartet, dass der eine oder andere von Johns Kollegen in den nächsten Tagen zu einem Krankenbesuch vorbei schauen würde. Sie wusste, dass John anerkannt und geachtet war. Aber das erklärte nicht, warum er hier war, jetzt während der OP, und warum er in Sachen Nervosität jeden werdenden Vater in den Schatten stellte.

Waren die beiden ein Paar? Sie konnte nicht anders, als sich diese Frage zu stellen. Wie anders ließ es sich erklären, dass er zum Operationsbeginn im Krankenhaus aufgetaucht war. Er hatte sich offensichtlich dafür sogar frei genommen, denn er war in zivil. Sie dachte an Clarks Beerdigung. „Das ist Ben“ hatte John schlicht und einfach gesagt. Keine Erklärung dazu. Kein „das ist mein Kollege“ oder „das ist mein Freund.“ Sie hatte gehört, wie er Terry, Clarks Witwe, gegenüber Ben als seinen Partner vorgestellt hatte, um rasch ein „wir arbeiten zusammen“ nachzuschieben. Nun, dass der junge Mann Polizist war, hatten sie selbst gesehen, schließlich trug er damals seine Uniform. Aber warum hatte John ihn überhaupt mitgebracht? Richtig, sie hatten vor der Trauerfeier einen Kollegen in Rehab besucht, diesen Dewie, den sie immer so unmöglich gefunden hatte, mit all seinen blöden Machosprüchen. Aber warum kam Ben mit? Er dürfte Dewie kaum so lange kennen wie John. Und hätte er das nicht an einem anderen Tag auch ohne John machen können, wenn es ihm so wichtig war, Dewie zu besuchen? Oder sie wären mit getrennten Autos gefahren, damit Ben die Beerdigung eines ihm völlig Unbekannten erspart blieb? War er als moralische Unterstützung dabei gewesen, weil Clarks Tod John nicht nur der alten Freundschaft wegen nahe ging? Sie war sich sicher, er hatte sich fragt, ob auch sein Leben so hätte enden können… müssen, unter anderen Umständen, wenn sie die Lüge ihrer Ehe weiter aufrechterhalten hätten. Wenn sie es nicht bemerkt hätte. 

Sie wusste wenig über Johns Liebesleben. Auch wenn sie nach ihrer Scheidung Freunde geblieben waren, diesen Teil seines Lebens hatte er stets vor ihr verschlossen gehalten. Es schien ihm unangenehm zu sein, so als würde er sie betrügen, als wären sie noch verheiratet. Dabei, das musste sie sich eingestehen, fand sie die Vorstellung, wie er Sex mit einem anderen Mann hatte, sogar erregend. Sie hätte ihn gern gefragt, ob er ein Top oder ein Bottom war, wie er es am liebsten mochte. Ob er es mit Ben tat? Das Auftreten des jungen Mannes ließ keinen Schluss darauf zu, dass er schwul war, aber sie hatte längst gelernt, nichts auf Klischees zu geben, erst recht nicht in der Macho-Welt der Polizei. 

„Ich hole uns mal einen Kaffee“, sagte sie. Ben ließ mit keiner Reaktion erkennen, ob er sie überhaupt gehört hatte.

Als sie mit zwei Bechern voll dampfendem Kaffee zurückkam, hatte Ben seine unruhige Wanderung eingestellt. Sie fand ihn am einzigen Fenster des Raumes stehend und auf den tristen Hinterhof des Krankenhauses starrend. Irgendwie schienen solche Fenster immer auf triste Hinterhöfe zu blicken, fand sie. In dem Krankenhaus, in dem sie arbeitete, war es nicht anders als in diesem. Statt den wartenden und meist leidenden Angehörigen einen aufmunternden Anblick zu bieten, deprimierten sie nur noch mehr. In Zeiten, in denen die Gelder überall knapp waren, konnte es sich wohl niemand leisten, für einen blühenden Hof zu sorgen. Aber vielleicht dachte auch einfach nur niemand daran. 

Sie stellte den Becher aufs Fensterbrett. „Ist das gute Zeug“, sagte sie. „Nicht aus dem Automaten.“ Sie wusste, dass Schwestern immer ihren eigenen Kaffee kochten und hatte deshalb ihre Kolleginnen aufgesucht, sich vorgestellt und um zwei Kaffee gebeten. Ben nickte nur kurz, sagte aber nichts und rührte auch den Becher nicht an.

„Es ist eine Routineoperation. Alles wird gut“, sagte sie, nur um irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie konnte das Schweigen nicht länger ertragen, das seit Ewigkeiten in dem kleinen Raum und zwischen ihnen zu hängen schien. 

„Es ist meine Schuld.“ Bens Stimme klang voller Verzweiflung.

„Was?“, sie war so überrascht, davon, dass er überhaupt sprach, und von dem Gesagten, dass ihr keine intelligentere Antwort einfiel.

„Es ist meine Schuld“, wiederholte Ben. „Ich habe ihn dazu gezwungen, sich endlich wegen seines Rückens operieren zu lassen. Wenn ihm etwas zustößt, ist es meine Schuld.“

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf, auch wenn er sie gar nicht ansah, um diese Geste zu bemerken. „Ich würde sagen, du warst der Vernünftige von euch beiden und hast getan, was getan werden musste, bevor er zur Gefahr für sich und andere wird. John hätte sich schon längst behandeln lassen müssen.“

„Wenn er keinen Streifendienst mehr fahren darf, wenn sie hin an den Schreibtisch verbannen, wird er mich hassen und nie wieder etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollen“, murmelte Ben. 

„Seit ihr ein Paar?“, platzte es aus ihr heraus. Sie konnte ihre Neugier nicht mehr beherrschen.

Bens Kopf ruckte zu ihr herum. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie direkt ansah. Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf, wandte ihn dann wieder ab.

„Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, ich weiß, dass John schwul ist. Ich habe es wohl schon vor ihm gewusst, zumindest habe ich es eher zugeben wollen“, sagte sie, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu einem Wochenende am Strand von Santa Monica. Sonne, Sand und Meer. Es war eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten gewesen, als es ihr gelungen war, ihn aus dem Moloch der Großstadt heraus zu locken. Wenn er nicht Dienst schob, was fast immer der Fall zu sein schien – sie hatte sich damals schon längst gefragt, ob er sich freiwillig für Zusatzschichten meldete, um ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen – war er nur selten zu Freizeitaktivitäten zu bewegen gewesen. Sie wusste schon längst, dass es in ihrer Ehe nicht mehr stimmte. Und, dass es nicht nur der immer weniger werdende Sex war. Am Anfang hatte sie gedacht, dass eine andere Frau dahinter steckte. Es war die naheliegende, die logische Erklärung gewesen. Sie hatte nicht verhindern können, dass sie seine Taschen nach Hinweisen durchsuchte, auf sein Handy schaute, wenn sich eine Gelegenheit dazu bot. Doch es hatte keine Anzeichen auf eine Nebenbuhlerin gegeben. Also hatte sie ihre zunehmende Entfremdung schließlich auf den Beruf geschoben. Auf ihre beiden Berufe, die ihnen kaum gemeinsame Freizeit ließen. Auf das Leid, dass John tagtäglich auf der Straße sah, und von dem sie im Krankenhaus mehr mitbekam, als ihr lieb war. Und, dass sich eben alles nicht so einfach mit dem Feierabend abschütteln ließ. Aber instinktiv spürte sie, dass da mehr sein musste als das. 

Und dann hatte sie die Blicke gesehen, die er den jungen Surfern in ihren knappen Badehosen, die mehr enthüllten als verbargen, zuwarf. Den Männer, nicht den ähnlich knapp angezogenen Bikinischönheiten. Und wie er seine Augen hastig wieder abwandte, wenn ihm einer dieser Jünglinge zulächelte. Und plötzlich hatte alles einen Sinn ergeben. Sein mangelndes Interesse an Sex mit ihr, das sie für einen gesunden Mann seines Alters als seltsam empfunden hatte, die wachsende Distanz zwischen ihnen. Seine zunehmende Bedrücktheit. 

„Bist du schwul?“ hatte sie ihn am Abend gefragt, nach einem guten Abendessen und einer Flasche Wein auf der Terrasse des kleinen Strandhauses, welches sie für das Wochenende angemietet hatten. Sie wusste, sie hätte einfach die Augen verschließen können, so wie es sicher viele andere Frauen in ähnlichen Situationen taten. Sie hätten einfach weitermachen können, mit ihrer außen hin, für Fremde, so perfekten Ehe. Doch sie wollte keine Lüge leben. Sie wusste instinktiv, es würde sie beide in den Abgrund ziehen. Also hatte sie die Frage ausgesprochen, die ihr vor diesem Tage nie in den Sinn gekommen war, deren Antwort aber sie seit diesem Nachmittag zu kennen glaubte. John hatte sie einen Moment lang angestarrt und dann war etwas passiert, was sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte. John Cooper, dieser Baum von einem Mann, dieser toughe Cop, brach in Tränen aus.

Sie hatten lange geredet in dieser Nacht. Über unterdrückte Begierden, über seinen verzweifelten Wunsch nach einer intakten Familie, nach diesem Stück heile Welt, das er selbst nie kennen gelernt hatte. Sie hatte versucht, ihm klar zu machen, dass Selbstverleugnung kein Weg zum Glück war, dass er beides haben konnte, ein Leben als schwuler Mann und eine Familie, wenn er es denn nur zuließe. Sie hatte sich gewundert, woher sie die Kraft nahm, in diesen Momenten die Starke, die Vernünftige von ihnen beiden zu sein statt ihm Vorwürfe, eine Szene zu machen, wie es wohl die meisten Frauen an ihrer Stelle getan hätten. Und sie glaubte ihm, als er ihr am Ende der Nacht sagte, dass er sie noch nie so geliebt habe, wie in diesen Stunden. Am nächsten Tag waren sie nach Los Angeles zurück gefahren und sie hatte ihm zwei Adressen besorgt. Die eines Scheidungsanwaltes und eines Psychiaters.

„Wir haben zusammen geschlafen, nach der Beerdigung von seinem Freund und dann noch einmal und es war fantastisch. Aber er sagte, er will, er kann nichts mit seinem Boot anfangen, keine Beziehung“, sagte Ben nach langen Minuten des Schweigens. „Aber jetzt bin ich das nicht mehr. Ich werde nicht mal mehr mit ihm zusammen Streife fahren.“ Er wandte den Blick zu ihr und ein kurzes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. „Bald gehört er mir!“

Sie sah die Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen und sie zweifelte für keinen Augenblick daran, dass Ben Sherman bekommen würde, was er sich vornahm. Sie war sich in diesem Moment nicht sicher, ob sie ihren Ex-Mann beneiden oder bedauern sollte. 

Ende


End file.
